Satuilua sadepäivänä
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Tervetuloa taas satujen ja tarinoiden hyytävään maailmaan." Jenna Jekku on ilkeä tyttö, joka pitää jäynistä hieman liikaa. Sätkyjä ja tärinöitä.


**Satuilua sadepäivänä**

Nuori poika kävelee koulupuvussaan läpi sateisia katuja. Hän on kaupungin laitamailla, kaukana koulusta sekä kodistaan. Silti hän tuli usein tälle alueelle. Ei siksi, että hänen pitäisi tulla sinne harrastusten takia tai tapaamaan ystäviään. Eipä hänellä edes ole ystäviä!

Poika kääntyy oikean kulman taakse ja jatkaa mukulakivistä katua kohti synkkää ja likaista rakennusta. Hän tahtoo päästä nopeasti sateesta pois, joten hänen askeleensa kumisevat nopeassa tahdissa. Lapsi katsoo pisaroiden läpi määränpäähänsä, talon ruskeisiin torneihin ja isoon luotaantyöntävään oveen. Hän värisee ja hänen selkänsä nousee kananlihalle, eikä se johdu pelkästään kurjasta, kurittavasta ilmasta.

Salamat lyövät tuttuun tapaansa rakennukseen ja elokuvateatterin katoksen kulmiin syttyy kaksi punaisena hehkuvaa valoa. Rivi keltaisia ikkunoita luo vaikutelman vinosta ja likaisesta hammasrivistöstä, ja punaiset valot ovat talon julkisivun tarkkailevat silmät. Teatteri voi nielaista kenet tahansa mennessään, mutta poika kulkee sen luokse vapaaehtoisesti.

Ovi aukeaa juuri, kun poika tulee sen luokse. Sen heilauttaa auki yksinäinen käsi, jonka pitkät ja luihut sormet viittovat poikaa luokseen. Mutta kun poika astuu sisään, ei hän näe käden omistajaa tai edes kättä. Niin kuin aina, se on kadonnut ennen kuin hän pystyy selvittämään, kuka kumma kättä heilautti.

Ovet sulkeutuvat kuin kalahtavat hampaat.

Poika jatkaa tuttuun tapaansa lipunmyyntiin. Sama käsi ojentaa hänelle lipun, mutta tiski on niin korkealla, että hän ei näe myyjän kasvoja. Lapsi repäisee lipun itselleen sarjalipusta, jonka ainoa kuvitus on mustaakin mustempi hämähäkki.

Käytävä on roskainen ja täynnä pölyä. Poika ei pysty katsomaan elokuvajulisteiden rajuihin kuviin, sillä huoneen törky kuvottaa häntä liikaa. Hän tahtoisi juosta käytävän, talon limaisen nielun läpi, mutta häntä pelottaa likaa.

Hän tietää olevansa kaksin elokuvateatterin ainoan työntekijän kanssa. Vaikka hän ei koskaan näe käden omistajaa kokonaan, on hän nähnyt kuinka miehellä on aina päällään sama nukkavieru, ruskea paita. Mutta kun pojan silmät yrittävät liukua hihan purkautuvasta reunasta ylöspäin kankaan lankoja pitkin, ei hän pysty nostaa katsettaan.

Poika ei tiedä, miksi tulee aina takaisin. Ehkä hän luottaa siihen, että karmeasti naurava työntekijä ei tahdo hänelle pahaa, onhan hän kenties tämän ainoa maksava asiakas. Ehkä valkokankaalle heijastuvat elävät, rivot kuvat ovat liian kiinnostavia, eikä hän ei voi jättää niitä yksin pyörimään tyhjään saliin.

Käytävän ovi heilahtaa auki ja salista puskee tuulta käytävään. Ötökät lentelevät lattiaa pitkin pojan jalkoihin ja hän jättää vihreän käytävän etovan hajun taaksensa. Käsi vaatii hänen lippuaan ja hän ojentaa sen.

Poika voisi vannoa kuulevansa urut, mutta talo on hiljainen tuulen huokausta lukuun ottamatta. Hän pudistaa päätään ja kulkee tyhjien punaisten penkkirivien läpi omalle paikalleen. Hän ei ole koskaan uskaltanut vaihtaa sitä, vaikka valinnanvaraa todellakin olisi.

Kun poika istuu alas, hänen pelkonsa hälvenee ja kaikki muuttuu sumeaksi. Hän ei enää pohdi, miksi tulee tänne takaisin, eikä hänen jalkansa enää tahdo kääntyä kohti ulko-ovea ja ulkona kirkuvaa myrskyä. Hän turtuu, katsoo vain eteensä ja silmiinsä suoraan heijastuviin valoihin.

Käsi koputtaa hänen takaraivoonsa. Hän ei säikähdä. Työntekijä ojentaa hänelle popcornkulhon, niin kuin aina ennenkin. Se on outoa, sillä poika ei muista koskaan maksaneensa siitä.

Kädet ja niiden omistaja on lyhyenläntä veikko. Hänen päälakensa harmaat hiukset ja kiiltävä kalju tuskin näkyy penkkirivin takaa. Mutta mies on myös pitkä, sillä hänen varjonsa liukuu valkokankaan takana aavemaisena jättiläisenä huoneen toiselle puolelle. Poika miettii, miten mies liikkuu niin nopeasti, vai onko hän monessa paikassa samaan aikaan.

Huoneen toiselta puolelta kuuluu kirskuva ääni, kun jokin lasinen esine menee rikki. Poika kääntyy katsomaan taakseen ja kuulee huudon juuri kääntyneen päänsä takaa. Ilmaan lehahtaa mustia lepakoita, jotka liitävät projektorihuoneen suuntaan.

Pojan näkemättä elokuvateatterin ainoa työntekijä, joka on todellisuudessa itse asiassa paikan omistaja, menee projektorihuoneeseen taskulamppunsa kanssa. Hänellä on ruma ja pitkä leuka, vahamainen iho ja mulkoilevat silmät, joiden valkoinen osa on melkein muuttua punaiseksi verestämisestä. Mies puhaltaa taskulamppunsa sammuksiin ja vetää filmikelapinosta illan elokuvan. Huojuva kasa kaatuu kolisten.

"Tervetuloa taas satujen ja tarinoiden hyytävään maailmaan." mies sanoo oudolla kumisevalla äänellään, vaikka hänen luonaan ei edes ole ketään. Hän katsoo suoraan johonkin näkymättömään puhuessaan, lausuu sanansa kai omille houreilleen.

Salissa poika kääntää raidallista kulhoaan ja kuulee sen sisältä rapinaa. Hänen silmänsä kohtaavat oudon näyn, kun popcornin tilasta on kulho täynnä matoja. Ne kiemurtelevat, mutta eivät pääse hänen kättään katkuun, kun hän kurottaa nappamaan niitä.

Poika nostaa vain yhden. Hän ei edes katso luikertelevaan, sätkivään matoon, kun nostaa sen huulillensa kuin se olisi mitä parhainta herkkua. Hän räpäyttää silmiään kerran, kun hänen suunsa sulkeutuu madon kiemurtelevan ruumiin ympärille. Pieni litsahtava ääni sukeltaa hänen suljetustaan suustaan, kun madon pää valahtaa kurkusta alas.

"Luvassa on sätkyjä ja tärinöitä perheen hirveimmille." mies huutaa ylhäällä huoneessaan näkymättömille katsojilleen. Hänen äänensä raastaa hänen omaa kurkkuaan.

Mies vetää hieman henkeä ja hymyilee kuluneilla, kärsineillä hampaillaan. Niiden pinnassa on valkoista hiljalleen kellertäväksi muuttuvaa mössöä, joka kovettuessaan tekee hampaat kiillottomiksi ja rumiksi.  
"Tuo Rimppakinttu luulee olevansa kovinkin vitsikäs." mies toteaa ja vilkaisee toveriinsa, violettiin hämähäkkiin, joka keinuu katonrajassa kartiohattu päässään surkean näköisenä. "Mutta eipä tuo kovin hauska ole." mies sanoo ja katselee hämähäkkiä. "Näyttää myös kovin toivottomalta. Ehkä meidän tulee piristää sitä."

Miehellä on yhtäkkiä kädessään vappupilli. Hämähäkki näyttää huolestuneelta, kun mies kävelee sitä kohti, mutta rentoutuu, kun huomaa, että mies ei kerrankaan kanna mitään vaarallista tai raskasta, millä voisi lytätä Rimppakintu paran. Hämähäkki heiluu lankansa varassa, eikä kiinnitä mieheen enää huomiota.

Mies ei puhallakaan pilliin. Sen sijaan hänen kasvonsa vääntyvät, sulavat sekunnin murto-osassa pois ja hänen sula vahalihansa muotoutuu joksikin uudeksi. Rimppakinttu ei ehdi tehdä mitään, kun miehen vappupilliksi muuttunut pää töräyttää korvia huumaavan äänen ilmoille. Hämähäkin lanka katkeaa äänen voimasta ja se tippuu pelästyneenä kohti lattiaa.

Kuuluu vain litsahdus, kun Rimppakinttu läjähtää pannukakuksi maahan.

Mies naurahtaa. "Saipa tuokin vitsiniekka liikettä niveliin. Ainakin, jos sillä olisi sellaiset." Mies ottaa ilmapumpun lattialta ja tunkee sen runnotun hämähäkin suuhun. Hän alkaa pumpata uhriaan täyteen, sillä olisi varsin tylsää, jos Rimppakinttu ei olisi hänen toverinaan.

"Ja nyt kuulette tarinan nimeltään Jekkuilija."

Elokuvasalin valot himmenevät hänen sanojensa vaikutuksesta ja valkokangas alkaa paljastua punaisen verhon takaa. Elokuvasalin poika kääntää katseensa kohti sitä ja uppoaa tuoliinsa syvemmälle. Hän kiinnittää koko huomionsa elokuvaan.

Ensimmäinen kohtaus on ilmakuvaa nummesta. Se kiitää nopeasti kameran alla, kunnes saapuu ruskean omakotitalon luo. Kuvakulma zoomaa taloon sisään.

_Jenna Jekku oli nimensä veroinen pikkutyttö. Jenna ei voinut olla hetkeäkään ilman kujeilua. Hän laittoi pierutyynyjä koulutovereidensa alle, tiputti matoja äitinsä soppaan, maalasi naapurin kissan vihreä-kelta-sini-raidalliseksi, vaihtoi mummin maitopullojen sisällön valkoiseen vesiväriveteen, repi äidin kukkaistutukset pois ja asetti tilalle muovikukkia. _

_Silloinkin, kun Jenna ei tehnyt typeriä, inhottavia jekkujaan, oli hän aina pahanteossa. Ties kuinka monta kertaa oli isä joutunut maalaamaan olohuoneen seinät uusiksi, kun Jenna piirsi seinä täyteen tikku-ukkoja. Koulussa opettaja marssitti Jennan pois, kun hän repi luokkatovereidensa piirustukset pois seiniltä tai pakotti nuoremmat lapset syömään värikyniä._

_"Mä vaa vitsailin." Jennalla oli tapana sanoa, kun vanhemmat hakivat häntä rehtorin kansliasta pois. "Ne ei vaa tajuu, kato, mu huumoria." Jenna selitti, kun hänen rasittuneet vanhempansa repivät häntä kohti kotia._

_Kotona Jennalla oli kaikkia, mitä hänen teki mieli omistaa. Pääasiassa se tarkoittikin jekkuvälineitä. Oli kovin tyhmää, että Jennan vanhemmat ostivat hänelle niitä, mutta muutakaan he eivät voineet tehdä. Kun isä painoi jalkansa tiukasti kiinni lattiaan ja sanoi: "Jenna. Et saa uutta kutituspulveripakettia." oli Jenna suuttunut. Hän kiinnitti tekoverikapselinsa ilotulituksiin ja räjäytti koko moskan keittiössä. Äiti kirkaisi ja pyörtyi, kun tuli kotiin, ja on sanomattakin selvää, että Jennan vanhemmat eivät uskaltaneet väittää ikinä hänelle vastaan._

_Eräänä päivänä, kun koko perhe istui uudelleen maalatussa keittiössä, Jenna sai uuden idean tuijottaessaan isänsä sanomalehden takasivua._

_"Si-kus. Sir-kus. tup-paa, ei tulee, kaup-pa." Jenna yritti tavata. Hän ei vielä kahdeksan vuotiaanakaan osannut lukea, sillä keskittyi luokassa aina enemmän pelleilyyn kuin opiskeluun. Mutta Jennan onneksi oli tekstin alla kuva, joka hänen kiinnostuksensa oli alunperin kiinnittänytkin. Kuvassa oli suuri punainen teltta, jota valaisivat sadat kauniisti välkkyvät eriväriset hehkulamput._

_"Sirkus tulee kaupunkiin!" Jenna hihkaisi ja täräytti pöytää niin, että maitolasitkin kaatuivat. Isän höyryävän kuuma kahvikuppi kaatui myös, ja sen sisältö valahti pöydänreunan yli suoraan isäparan syliin. Jennan isä kiljaisi ja lähti juoksien pois huoneesta. Jenna ei siitä välittänyt vaan tapitti ruskeilla silmillään vaativasti äitiinsä. "Mä haluun!" Jenna nitisi. "Mä haluun sirkukseen." Sirkushan on täynnä jäynäntekijöitä ja taikureita!_

_Jennan äiti ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Hän nyökkäsi, ja Jenna nousi ylös ja tömisteli pois tekemään uusia jekkuja._

_Sirkuksen saapumispäivä tuli pian. Jenna hoputti vanhempansa matkaan jo monta tuntia ennen esityksen alkua ja vaikka vanhemmat yrittivät ehdottaa, että he lähtisivät vähän myöhemmin, ei Jenna kuunnellut moista valittamista ollenkaan. Niinpä he saapuivat kaupungin laidalle pystytettyyn sirkukseen ennen kuin mailla halmeilla oli muita ihmisiä. _

_Jenna kyllästyi nopeasti autossa, vaikka oli kiusannut äitiään koko matkan potkimalla selkänojaa. "Mä en jaksa oottaa." Jenna sanoi. "Eks ne vois jo alottaa."_

_"Mutta kultaseni." Jennan äiti selitti. "Eivät esiintyjät ole vielä valmiina. Esitys alkaa vasta yli tunnin päästä." _

_Jenna suuttui. Hän kiljui ja meuhkasi, mutta hänkin joutui myöntämään, että mitään ei ollut tehtävissä. "Mälsää." hän sanoi ja tuijotteli auton ikkunasta ulos. Silloin hän näki vilauksen kirkasta väriä, mutta se katosi nopeasti sirkusautojen sekaan. Jennalla oli niin tylsää, että hän päätti tehdä jäynän vanhemmilleen lähtemällä pois. Vanhemmat säikähtäisivät pahoin, jos Jenna pääsisi autosta huomaamatta. Jenna saisi nauraa maha kippurassa!_

_Kun isä käänsi radion kaakkoon, Jenna onnistui kuin onnistuikin valahtamaan takapenkiltä ulos. Hän juoksi nopeasti auton luota pois ja jäi pensasaidan luo tutkimaan, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Kun vanhemmat eivät huomanneet Jennan katoamista toviin, päätti Jenna tehdä pienen tutkimusretken._

_Jenna kiisi kohti sirkustyöntekijöiden autoja. Hän tietenkin heti ajaantui pahantekoon ja siitä hänet sitten löydettiin, kun hän oli piirtämässä rumia irvinaamoja erään asuntoauton takapuskuriin. Jenna kirkaisi kauhusta, kun käsi tarttui häneen takaapäin ja riuhtaisi hänet pois auton luota._

_"Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?" kysyi Jennalta pelle, joka oli saanut hänet kiinni itse teossa. Pelle oli ruma kuin mikä: sillä oli pullea punaiseksi maalattu nenä ja tihrustavat tikkusilmät, jättiläismäinen suu ja sen sisällä terävät hampaat. Pellen tukka taas oli monivärinen kiehkurakasa ja Jenna olisi voinut vannoa, että jokin välkehti sen sisällä._

_"Tota... mä." Jenna takelteli ja hänen hermostuneisuutensa toi hikipisarat pintaan. Koskaan ennen hän ei ole pelännyt kiinnijäämistä, mutta nyt hän toivoi olevansa mahdollisimman kaukana valkonaamaisen pellen vilkkuvista silmistä._

_Jenna sylkäisi tavallisen tekosyynsä ulos: "Mä tota olin tekemässä jekkua. Mun täytyy kyl mennä, ku mu vanhemmat varmaan venaa-" _

_Pelle hymyili. Hän ei enää näyttänyt niin pelottavalta, vaan melkein ilahtuneelta. "Jekkua!" pelle huudahti suureen ääneen. "Minä rakastan jekkuja, temppuja ja jekkutemppuja." Pelle sanoi ja veti Jennaa mukanaan kohti alueen laitamaita. Siellä oli yksinäinen harmaa asuntoauto, jonka oveen oli maalattu pellen oma kuva._

_"Tule sisään, sinä ihana lapsi, niin minä näytän sinulle jekun."_

_"Ai minkälaisen?" Jenna kysyi. Hän oli oikeastaan aika innostunut. Kerrankin hän oli löytänyt jonkun, joka arvosti hänen huumoriaan. Hän hyppeli iloisena jutellen kohti autoa._

_Pelle hymyili vertahyytävästi, mutta Jenna ei huomannut tuota vaarallista virnettä._

_"Minä näytän sinulle katoamistempun." pelle sanoi ja veti tukastaan veitsen esiin. Hän pamautti oven kiinni Jennan perässä ennen kuin tyttö huomasi mitään, eikä kukaan kuullut tytön huutoja, sillä esityksen piti alkaa vasta tunnin päästä._

_Kun Jennan havahtuivat tyttärensä katoamiseen, ei Jennasta näkynyt jälkeäkään. Joku sirkuksen työntekijöistä huomasi kyllä Jennan piirrokset, mutta siihen hänen jälkensä sitten jäivät. Vanhemmat melkein iloitsivat, kun he viimein olivat vapaita Jennan rautaisesta otteesta._

_Jenna oli tehnyt todellisen katoamistempun ja se oli hänen ainoa temppunsa, josta kaikki nauttivat._

Elokuvateatterin valot syttyvät. Poika nousee kuin aave paikaltaan, ryhtyy vaeltamaan pois loppumusiikkien soidessa. Urut halkovat ilmaa, kun hän raahautuu penkkirivien välistä kohti ulko-ovea. Hänen pääsään soi, eikä hän ymmärrä miksi oli tullut elokuvateatteriin. Hänenhän pitäisi olla jo kotona.

Hän ei muista miten ovi avataan, joten hän sujahtaa vain läpikuultavana sen läpi.

"Opimme jotain tästä tarinasta." sanoo mies yläkerrassa. "Koskaan ei kannata jekuilla liikaa. Vai mitä Rimppakinttu?"

Hämähäkki nyökkää ja yrittää piilottaa pikaliimapuikon. Mutta mies näkee sen ja huomaa myös vesipuollon, joka on pinnalta liimaa täynnä. "Minuako sinä meinasit jekuttaa?" hän huudahtaa ja tarttuu pulloon varovaisesti niin, ettei liima tartu hänen sormiinsa. Sitten hän heittää pullon suoraan kohti Rimppakinttua, joka heiluttaa torjuvasti lukuisia jalkojaan ja käsiään. Pullo osuu suoraan maaliinsa ja hämähäkki tarttuu pulloon kiinni sen pudotessa kohti lattiaa. Pullo leviää sirpaleiksi ja rikkoo eläimen palasiksi mukanaan.

"Ai, ai. Rimppakinttulla on niin hauskaa, että hän suorastaan tippui lattialle."

Mies nauraa kumisevaa nauruaan ja se nousee käkättävänä urkujen ylle.


End file.
